Interviews from Arkham: Beyond
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Interviews. The year is 2027 and a new therapist at Arkham Asylum must interview some old foes and new faces that Batman has faced. Will she make it through? On hiatus.
1. Arkham of the Future

Well, here it was…Arkham Asylum looked like it hadn't changed in years, which wasn't surprising to me since they didn't get with the times and the ever-evolving 2027 technology.

I walked through the gates and to the front door as they slid open. Once I was inside, I sighed as I made my way across the metal paneled floor and to the Intensive Treatment doors where Warden Whang was waiting for me.

"June Mattingly, right?" he asked me.

I nodded as I shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Whang. I'm nervous, but excited to start my new job."

"Well, don't worry, Batman always makes sure that the criminals stay in," he said before handing me a box. "Take this. It contains notes and recordings from one of our previous therapists here."

I was well aware of Batman's reputation in the city since everyone saw him as a hero. I took the box from Mr. Whang and looked at it, curious about the information inside.

"When do I start with the interviews?"

"You can start now. I'll send in the first patient in several hours."

I nodded and carried the box to my office. What kind of villains would I talk to?


	2. Inque

_Alright, Dr. Liebermann, what are your notes like?_ I thought as I pulled out the first tape and played it.

I listened in as he talked to Harley Quinn, his first patient. They said that she had killed herself after her boss/lover, the infamous Joker, was murdered by their son, so it was interesting to learn about her more outside of the details about her death.

I stopped the recording when I heard the door open and my first patient walked in: a beautiful woman with purple skin and black and dark purple hair. I stood up and approached her.

"Miss Inque?" I asked, shaking her hand. "I'm Dr. Mattingly."

"Pleasure, doctor." she said as she took a seat on the couch.

I adjusted my new recorder and stared at it for a brief second.

 _Here goes nothing…_ I thought.

"My name is Dr. June Mattingly and this is my first interview. The time is 5:06 on November 14. The patient's name is unknown, but goes by her alias Inque. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"No, not at all, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"It was normal until I was injected with a mutagen that would give me my powers. I also got a job as a saboteur for Derek Powers." she said.

"Is it true that you have a daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Deanna Clay. She was the product of a previous relationship I had, not to mention that she also foiled my plans with the help of Batman."

"Regarding your weakness to water and ice, how do you cope with it?" I asked.

"I despise it since the water stops my ability to reform, so the Batman can freeze me and send me back here." she said.

"Which leads me to my last question, what's your relationship with Batman like?"

"I don't like him because he constantly threatens my plans."

I nodded and turned my recorder off as she got up.

"Thanks for coming by, Inque." I said while shaking her hand.

"You're very welcome." she said before leaving my office.

With a sigh, I went to take my notes at my desk as I played the next interview: Killer Croc.


	3. Big Time

After I finished the tape I was listening to, it was time to move onto my next patient. I fixed my hair to prepare myself the very second the doors opened.

And boy, was I in for a surprise. My patient was WAY taller than me with enormous muscles and deformed features. I was so intimidated as I winced at him.

"Mr. Bigelow?" I asked nervously as I held out my hand. "I'm Dr. Mattingly."

He stared at me and I cringed as he ignored my hand and said under his breath, "Whatever, doctor."

I watched him take a seat on my couch, fearing that he might break it for my next patient. Taking a nervous breath, I turned on my recorder.

"This is Dr. June Mattingly. The time is 11:36 on November 15. The patient's name is Charles Roland Biglow, alias Big Time."

"Ask me anything."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked, gulping.

"Believe it or not, I was normal, kind of like you. My childhood wasn't really all that great since my parents neglected me." he said.

"Let's talk about your time in prison several years ago. Care to elaborate?"

"I was arrested for burglary alongside my friend, Terry McGuinness. He ended up getting released for being under-aged while I was stuck for three years. I was then released, but couldn't talk to him since I kept doing more crimes."

"What about how you became this way?" I asked.

"I was with these thieves for hire and we were on a mission to steal some chemicals from Wayne Enterprises for Powers Enterprises, Wayne's rival. Batman stopped us and I got the chemical on me, so I ended up like this." he said.

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman like?"

"I'm not a fan of him. He was the one who made me this way after all."

I turned off my recorder and held the door for him, saying, "Thank you, Mr. Biglow."

He scoffed and left as I closed the door. I immediately ran to listen to the next recording.

 _Dr. Liebermann, who's next?_ I thought.


	4. The Riddler

The sound of the tape stopping was honestly the most relieving sound to me. I felt better after listening to each of Dr. Liebermann's tapes. I wished that I could've met him…

I've heard legends about my next patient. The files said that he had self-inflicted scars on his arms and a split personality, not to mention he was in a relationship with the most powerful mobster in Gotham City's past.

I tapped on my recorder when my patient walked in. Before I could react, I saw someone hold their hand out to me. I looked up and saw a man with greying brown hair wearing a green suit, black gloves, and glasses.

"You must be my new therapist. My name's Edward Nygma." he said.

"I'm Dr. Mattingly." I said, shaking his hand.

He sat down and said, "I know OTHER me asked Dr. Liebermann in the past, but do you like riddles?"

I slowly shook my head in response as I switched the recorder on and said, "This is Dr. June Mattingly. The time is 8:05 on November 16. The patient's name is Edward Ashton Nygma, alias The Riddler. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"No, doctor, not at all…"

I noticed the hint of sadness in his eyes, but didn't question it, even if I wished I did.

"What was your childhood like?"

He slammed his fist onto side of the couch as I jumped in fear. I wasn't expecting that since he seemed…different from Miles' tape.

"It was incredibly lonely. I was the middle child of five siblings, both sets of twins. No one in my entire family accepted me for who I was! My parents only cared about my older and younger siblings!"

"Um, what about your love life? I know you and Mr. Cobblepot were together before he…" I asked, stumbling on the last part.

Knowing what I was about to say next, he stared down at the table. I remembered that he quoted Lenore in Miles' tape, but what was he going to do now?

"My first love was Kristen Kringle, she was the archives keeper at the GCPD and we dated before I killed her, which she deserved since she didn't actually love me. I met Oswald before I could kill myself. We were together since and even adopted a son. Now, he's gone…" he said.

I wanted to comfort him, but with the way he's been acting, it would be impossible.

"Let's talk about your husband. How did you find out about his death?"

He looked away from me and clenched his fists, making me move back in fear. Was it a good time to call security?

"I remember that day well…I was only trying to plan my next scheme when the GCPD came over and told me what happened: a mobster strung him up like meat in a butcher's shop and injured his head and face while tampering with the crime scene to make it look like a suicide. They convicted him for brutal murder. It wasn't enough for me; the scumbag should burn in hell for all eternity and I'll be the one who does that to him!"

I was speechless, this whole story physically hurt me just listening to it. I wanted to cry, but I cleared my throat and moved onto the last question.

"Alright, Mr. Nygma, last question: what's your relationship with Batman like?" I asked.

He growled and said, "Batman is even worse as he was before. I'll show him for beating me, Oswald, and our son multiple times…oh yes, he'll pay for what he has done…" 

_Oh god, I need to get him out…_ I thought as I quickly turned off my recorder.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Nygma." I said, shaking.

"I'm glad you were able to listen, doctor." he said before leaving.

Shaking, I took out the next tape and put it in to listen. Maybe it would get my mind off of the interview…


End file.
